A New Beginning
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: SEQUEL TO CRITICAL OF YOUR LOVE! "She has finally found her peacefullness, her happiness with him, but yet again Sakura is confronted with doubts which may destroy everything. Will she overcome them, or will they take over and break them apart once more?"


_**A/N:** Here it is people! The sequel you wished for for **'Critical of your Love'! **_

_I hope you'll enjoy it and leave me a wonderful review!! Thought of this yesterday :DDD_

**

* * *

**

_**A new Beginning**_

_**Sequel to 'Critical of your Love'**_

* * *

_And I turn around, and I'll look at you too_

_Because I'll let you know now: I love you_

* * *

Red streaks fired over the cottoned clouds and pestered the stars to go away.

A new day begun.

She heard the cars pass by; she always did, for some weird reason, when her thoughts were entangled with some problem of hers, not able to find their way around it.

Sakura sighed, her back leaning against the railing of her balcony, her head turned to the side in order to watch the uprising sun.

Everything was calm and silent; just perfect in her opinion. A smile tugged at her lips, and she watched with hidden merriment as the birds fluttered through the heavens.

Her head turned around, into the shadows of her bedroom; _their_ bedroom.

She saw the messy sheets that covered the bed, and recognised the strong figure underneath them.

His arms were spread, the left one aiming for her body which wasn't there anymore. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall again, his black strands of hair cover his eyes and forehead, the peaceful expression plastered onto his face. He was happy…

And just as those thoughts crept across her mind, she thought to have imagined a smile on his lips.

Maybe she was thinking too much, and all the ideas were turning into some kind of illusion of a perfect life.

But _wasn't_ it perfect? She could feel her heart's pace double at that. She loved her life currently. Sakura would have never believed that everything could change for the better, but it had. And she loved it.

So why was she feeling this insecurity again?

* * *

It had been four years now. Four years after their marriage. The pink haired woman laughed a lot more than before, smiled, and especially, she had someone to give affection to.

Soon after they were once more united, they bought a house still in the same town. It was big, comfortable and pleasant. It was very much different from their last one, and to Sakura, it resembled a new start. A _better_ start.

_Everything will improve from now on. There is no __**need**__ to worry, Sakura_.

But she could just sigh again.

She turned around again, staring into the sky, her stomach pressing against the railing.

Her stomach…

Automatically, her hand travelled there, touching it. It was normal, as always, as it was meant to be. But she couldn't help but let her hand linger there, as if scared that any moment it disappeared, something terrible would happen.

She could have jumped at the next thing that happened. Two arms curled themselves around her slim waist, a head leaned against her shoulder and a hot breath fanning her neck comfortable, yet causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"You're awake?" whispered the tired voice, hugging her even tighter.

She nodded, smiling and turning her head in his direction.

"Do you…have to work today?" She asked with a soft tone.

He grunted, indicating that it indeed was so.

They stayed like that for a while. Just him hugging her from behind, holding her securely, tightly, _lovingly._

"I'm…going to the doctor today." Sakura took in a deep breath, her heart was thumping against the ribcage, wild, as if wanting to get out.

He let go, a frown crest into his face, "Is something wrong?" he immediately asked, his strong hand grabbing her smaller, seemingly frail one.

She shook her head, smiling again, "Just, general check up, you know."

But his eyes were burning through hers, and she could feel his mind searching for a conclusion. He was trying to see if she was honest with him.

"I'm alright, really! I just feel that I need to have one…since I haven't been…in a while."

She turned around; she couldn't face him.

Sasuke buried his face in the crook of her neck, "Do you want me to go with you?" his words were slightly muffled as he pressed himself against her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. You go to work, it's important, after all."

Reluctantly, he nodded, letting go but still grasping her hand, "Come on in, it's cold out here."

She obliged.

* * *

"Well, Mrs. Uchiha," The man clad in white said, smiling, "Do you want to know the gender?" He sat down in front of her, fingers intertwined with each other, "Or shall that stay as a surprise?"

"No" She said, as if torn out of trance, "I do want to know the gender…" Her voice turned faint.

He nodded, a little bit confused at her weird gaze, "It's a-"

* * *

"Are you sure Teme?" Naruto slumped down at a small café, pulling off his jacket.

"Yeah! Totally! But she just doesn't want to talk about it…"

The blond shook his head, ruffling through his spiked hair and then looking his best friend into the eyes, "How long has she been acting like that, then?"

"Two weeks now. I'm worried, what if her doubts returned?" He began chewing the nail of his little finger; a habit he had long since lost, but when true anxiety packed him, it returned as fast as an eagle could fly.

"Calm down, mate! After four years _that _wont happen! Haven't you asked her yet?"

"Asked her what?" He looked up, confused.

"What's wrong."

"I've tried, but she just dodges the question and jumps to new subjects."

Two coffees were placed onto the table they currently sat at.

Naruto grabbed the small tin with milk, tearing it open and pouring the contents into the brown liquid, "What's she doing at the moment?"

"She said she's going to the doctor's."

"Wow, why isn't she coming to me then?" disappointment was spread across his features, "I'm a doc after all!"

"Don't ask me that, it confuses me as well."

Silence followed, and both sat still. People walked passed, different conversations were going on next to them, and the sun was shining harshly on the two men.

His baby blue eyes spontaneously travelled to Sasuke, who was currently watching the road with the same frown as before.

"Teme?"

"What Dobe?" He averted his eyes to the man next to him.

"Have you…you know…" He looked to the side, trying desperately to find the right words without using the _exact_ ones.

"Have I _what_?" Sasuke was shaking his head, not comprehending.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, breathing in deeply, "Have you and Sakura… you know what I mean."

"Dobe, spit it out."

"Oh come on Teme!"

"I'll hit you if you don't, I have a bloody headache already."

"SLEPT with each other!"

Another erratic silence pushed in, both men staring at each other, one slightly red and the other with rather large eyes.

One of Sasuke's delicate black eyebrow's raised itself, "Why the hell are you asking _that_?"

He shrugged, "Well, you know that I'm not a gynaecologist…"

Slowly realisation dawned on the raven haired man.

* * *

"When _are_ you gonna tell him?!" Ino huffed, annoyed, and let her bags drop down to the ground as both her and Sakura sat down on a bench.

"I'm just… I think…"

"You're scared, right?" Ino stared at her.

"Maybe…yeah…a little bit."

"How're you feeling?" This question sounded a little bit more soothing, more caring, and the blond turned around to look at her friend better.

"I don't know. I don't feel much really. Except for nausea. And I have headaches. And I haven't had my…" she trailed off, "you know what I mean…my…" She nodded.

Ino leaned against her right arm, "Your what?"

"Ino, you know whom I mean! My…monthly visitor…?"

"You have someone who cleans your house?" She was clearly puzzled, blinking in confusion.

Sakura sighed, giggling and placing a hand on her head, "Ino…it's something only women have and men don't."

"A vagina?"

The emerald eyed woman rolled her eyes in frustration, "Are you just acting stupid or are you _really _a div?"

But that earned her an even more irritated glare from her best friend.

"My _period_, Jesus!!"

"Ooooh!" Finally she grasped it, "what does that have to do with cleaners?"

"Ino!"

"Alright sorry! But when are you gonna tell him?" She turned around, throwing her hand up in the air.

"I don't _know_, I'm not sure how he will…react."

"If you ask me he'll be firstly shocked, then bloody happy!"

"But what if…"

"What if, what if, what if!!" The girl jumped to her feet, "What if the moon crashes onto earth tomorrow? Huh? Oh come on! You _know_ him, how can you doubt him now?"

Another sigh this day from Sakura's lips, "You're right, Ino. I'm overreacting, as always. I should go talk to him."

"There's the spirit!" With a bright grin, she slumped down next to her best friend, "Say, do you know the sex yet?"

And Sakura's heart stopped anew.

* * *

The bar was half full with people scattered here and there at different ends. Temari was currently leaning over the bar table, having a lively _chat_ with Hinata, who was smiling and nodding.

Next to her sat a petite figure, with long, raven hair; well if you could call hair long when it's still a young child. She wore a sweet purple dress and her hands were currently reaching out to the edge of the bar.

She mumbled something inaudible.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hinata spoke in the most calmest and relaxing voice Temari could ever imagine.

She looked into the baby blue eyes of her daughter, smiling. She returned the smile.

"she is such an angel." Temari commented, eying the little girl who looked up at her with large orbs.

"I know, although she does like to get loud and complain at times." The dark haired mother shook her head.

"Her father's side." They nodded.

The door to the bar/restaurant opened anew, footsteps were audible, and as the two woman looked up, they were confronted with a worried expression.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata called out, and she quickly flipped her head to the side.

"Hinata!" With a smile, she walked closer to both women.

"You look like someone's just died and you were there. What happened?" Temari questioned as Sakura took a seat at the bar.

"Nothing happened…" She slumped her head against her hand.

"Well…do you want a martini to make it good again?"

"T-Temari-chan! It's way too early for stuff like that!" Hinata complained, looking back at her friend.

"Oh come on! We're not kids. Come on, Sakura! A drink always does the trick!"

Her eyes wandered from Temari to her other friend. She was trying to find her way back to a normal breathing pace, but ended up failing, nonetheless.

"I…I can't Temari."

"Why can't you?"

"I, I am-"

"Kaa-chan?" The little girl stared up at the women sitting at the bar.

"What's wrong, Hikari-chan?" Hinata stood up and bent down to her sweet daughter.

Sakura watched. She hadn't been away of her presence, and looking at her left her in a kind of trance.

The way Hinata stroked over her head, said something soothingly. The way Hikari asked for her father, who was currently at work.

It all let the memories rush back to her like a raging storm.

The days after they had divorced, the times she had to go with her mother to meetings and friends. The way they had talked to Sakura, as if every word must be elected with overwhelming precision as to not break her feelings.

The way she had asked for her father many times, and always did she get the same answer.

"_He's busy, sweetie, he has no time for you at the moment."_ Yet he never had time….

Never…

"-kura!!"

Sakura jumped, turning her head towards the slightly angered Temari.

"Are you deaf or something? What's wrong?"

"Temari I'm…I'm…I'm p-"

* * *

"Candlelight dinner?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, seating himself next to his two friends, "Candlelight dinner for whom?"

"Him" Naruto pointed at the man in front of him.

"What's up here then? Don't know how to seduce Sakura or what?" He raised an eyebrow, ordering a cappuccino.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Sure I do! And no, that won't work Dobe."

"Have I missed something?" The brown haired man looked from one person to the other.

"Well…we're trying to find a good method of…" Naruto swirled his hand in the air, looking over at Sasuke, "of…?"

"Of getting Sakura to talk to me." His fingers touched his forehead, a sigh escaping between his lips.

"Why, is she mad?"

"No"

"Well, what then?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. She's acting strange lately, I have the feeling she's keeping some kind of troubling secret."

"Oh, sounds troublesome." Shikamaru shook his head, leaning back and taking a sip from the cup.

"It is, and I have no time to waste here anymore. Work is calling." He stood up, shrugging, "See you guys later." Placing a few coins onto the tray on the table, he left the two men alone.

"So Naruto" They watched him walk off, indeed frustrated, "What's your super plan?"

"Nothing." The blond yawned, shutting his eyes.

"So you're not gonna involve yourself?"

"No, why should I?"

"'Cause you always do."

"Shut up." He opened his left eye and glared at the pineapple head.

* * *

They both tried harshly to pull her along. Hikari, who saw this as a fun game, immediately began giggling, grabbing Sakura's jacket and tearing it across the pavement.

"C'mon girl! You're gonna go in there and you're going to tell him!!"

"No, no it's not the right time no- ouch! Stop pulling!"

"Not until you get going!" Temari was behind her, holding tightly onto her shoulders and squeezing them every time the rose haired beauty tried to stop and turn around.

"Sakura-chan, it's really the best you can do. I told Naruto immediately after I found out."

"Yeah but that's different." She stopped, pushing Temari off and folded her arms, "I just-! I can't seem to cope with this." And again she tried to turn around, but this time Hinata stood in front of her.

"Now is the best time." Sakura stared into her lavender eyes, caught in her words, "Now or never!"

With a heaving sigh, she turned around and marched off.

* * *

He hadn't wronged her. He was sure of that. He knew she would have talked to him if it weren't so.

Even when they were still bullying each other in school, he never tried to say something that made her feel down and even worse.

It was quite the contrary actually.

He remembered once, when he saw her cry in the park. Her face was burning red and tears wouldn't stop flowing down her cheeks. He had been quite bored at the time, so Sasuke went to search for her. The raven haired boy never bothered with changing his uniform, which he wore in a messy fashion; the first buttons of the shirt were undone, when the regulations ordered him to have them all closed up tightly. The ends of the shirt were hanging out of his neat trousers, his tie hung lazily from his neck.

His school bag held over his shoulder, he wandered around, looking around and trying to find his most desired victim.

He just never imagined to find her in _this_ state.

She was literally bawling her eyes out, causing him to raise both eyebrows. He'd never seen her like this before, and the Uchiha hoped he'd never have to, because it would be a very, _very_ awkward situation.

And it _was _a very awkward situation.

He could just have turned around and left her, for he couldn't care less really what her problems were. He wasn't the kind of cold-hearted bastard that would take out the mick of a girl that cannot defend herself because of too much sorrow. No, he wasn't taught like that.

But something else told Sasuke_ not_ to pretend he didn't notice her crying. It felt…it felt ignorant, which it was, but it also felt inhumane. And he didn't want to seem inhumane.

Looking from right to left, the boy crossed the road and stood opposite of the crying girl. His bag was still hanging from his hands, which was leaning against his back. Sasuke's eyes were directed on her.

She must have noticed his shadow, sniffling and staring up.

"What you want?" She mumbled, pulling her knees closer to herself.

"Why are you crying?" He asked bluntly.

"Like you'd care."

He nodded, "True, it may be surprising, but I guess I _do_ care." He bent down in order to be at eye level with her, "So tell me."

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." She tried to look away. Sakura felt embarrassed to be found by _him_ in this kind of situation.

"Come on, tell me. You'll feel a lot better. Everyone does."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I'll surprise you?" He raised an eyebrow.

And gradually, she did tell him her problem. She felt as if she were to regret it at some point, but she also felt she had no other choice, no other _chance_ to find solace.

And it surprised her even more that, after she had told him her story, he just made her laugh with a random comment. Laugh until she couldn't stop anymore.

And as he did that, everything seemed alright again with her.

He never mentioned the subject ever again afterwards.

* * *

Leaning against his left hand, he gazed at the wall. He didn't know exactly what to do, what to think. He still had work to continue, but due to lack of concentration, he had to scratch that idea.

He was too occupied with the one woman that swirled around his mind. That dominated his life.

She was more than important to him, he had no doubts in that. He never would. He just wanted to make sure never to make a mistake again. But then again, nobody's perfect, right?

He just wished she would talk to him, trust him enough and not be…be _critical_ anymore!

Why? Simple: he loved her.

And he'd never deny that.

Whenever he woke up, he told her he loved her. He told her when he left for work, when he came home, when she just looked up into his eyes. He told her every moment he could, every moment he knew it he felt like saying it. Just to let her know, to remind her, to reassure her.

Because he wanted to.

"Uchiha-sama?" He heard all of a sudden.

His secretary stood at the door, looking inside.

"Yes?"

"Your wife is here. She needs to talk to you. Said it is important."

"Then let her in."

The woman nodded and disappeared.

Sasuke felt a sudden relief inside him. Was she finally going to tell him? Whatever the problem was, he was prepared for it.

The pink haired woman entered and a smell of cherries sped along to Sasuke, enhancing him comfortably.

"Hey." She smiled standing a few inches away from his desk.

He stared at her standing figure, "You don't have to stand, you know." He smirked as she realised, and sat down.

"What is there you want to talk about?" His voice was quiet, just above a whisper. It was calm and warming, and it encouraged her.

"Sasuke-kun…I..." She was thinking again. her whole life came rushing in front her eyes right now. Everything that had happened, all the misunderstandings, the situations they had been. The last four to five years…

"I…" She couldn't get her mouth to work properly. Why, oh why couldn't she just tell him? He wasn't like _him_ after all, she knew that! She _knew_ it, but she couldn't…

"Sakura" He leaned forwards, shutting his eyes for a second, "Whatever there is that you want to tell me, I'll listen. I won't run away, I won't, won't _scold_ you or anything, after all, you're a grown up woman. And I'm your husband. And I love you." He smiled at her, which made Sakura want to break out into tears.

She already felt her face heat up, her eyes swelling, "I'm p…" But the tears came too fast and she couldn't hold them back any longer. She felt so weak.

As soon as the first one dropped, Sasuke stood up and rushed next to her, leaning onto the ground.

"Darling, everything alright?" He said, staring deep into her eyes from below.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered with a forced smile, "I'm carrying a baby inside me. I'm…it's a girl."

He blinked.

She cried, watching for his reaction.

All of a sudden, his eyes widened. Sasuke stood up, staring down at her with a blank expression. He stood there a while, then turned around, his back facing her.

She heard him sigh, then watched as he slowly moved towards the balcony.

And she was dead frightened. What was he thinking? Was it going to be like with her parents? Was it…

But then his next move shocked her to all ends.

It was so unexpected, paralyzing.

He stood on the balcony his office, and began to shout "I'm a DAD!!!" With a rapid swirl, he spun around and hurried to her side.

Bending down, he pressed his lips towards her, "I'm going to be a father!" he said and his eyes were wide. It was another one of those rare moments where Sakura could see the sparkling happiness in those obsidian orbs.

And as she took in her happiness, she herself smiled, and cried as well.

So he picked her up, right from the seat and held her above him.

She was surprised and had to catch her breath at first.

"Don't cry." He smiled, and he began to swirl her around.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." She couldn't help but laugh out loud, wiping away the tears that tumbled down her cheeks.

Sasuke let her down, covering her hands with his own ones and pulling her towards him. Her forehead was leaning against his now, and they both stayed like that, silent, happy, feeling the vibrancy in the air.

"You haven't believed I would leave you hanging, have you?"

But her eyes gazed at the ground.

The Uchiha sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her petite body against his, "You're an idiot."

And she just nodded against his shoulder, "I know…" she grasped his shirt, "I don't deserve your trust."

Pushing her slightly back, he shook his head, "You deserve it more than anything" He whispered, and his mouth wandered to her ear, "and I'll make sure that we have the best damn life ever."

She couldn't help but to giggle.

"And" he grazed her lips with his, "I love you. Always."

Sakura smiled warmly. She scolded herself mentally for having ever doubted him at that particular moment, "I love you too. Always." Her smile grew to a grin.

Anew he grabbed her by the waist, picking her up, causing his wife to laugh out loud, "Let's go home." He said, looking up, "And celebrate."

She nodded.

* * *

_Doubts are given to you_

_From God_

_To ask yourself_

_If it is worth the risk_

_But sometimes_

_We give ourselves doubts for no reason_

_To see_

_If God approves of them_

_And the truth stays the same as it always does_

_Be there no doubt, but be there love. _

* * *

_**A/N: **So, here's the end of it then!! And I hope you enjoyed it very much! I liked writing it! :)_

_SO LEAVE ME A REVIEW X3 Tell me what you think about the ending, if it's good or if I should just delete it xD And if you have any queries, feel free to ask me! :D But just leave me a review! PLEASE! xD I'll give you cookies and it'll make me really happy. I know you want to review anyway! You do! You do! :D_

_I'm currently writing a new story called "Case Closed" ^^ Maybe some of you have seen it? xD It's still Sasusaku :D So please drop by and read, and leave a review if you're interested! It'd make me very happy x333_


End file.
